Coincidence Or Fate?
by megz93
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon, The wolves were too late and Laurent bit Bella. Now 100 years later, She bumps into the Cullens. Will there be love in Edward and Bella's lives again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here is the first chapter, Please review I enjoy reading them :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**

* * *

**

_"Yes," He assured me "I'll be quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..." He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this"_

_I stared at him in horror. __He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. _

_"Mouth watering" He repeated, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes and tensed readying myself for his spring, I heard him growl as he launched himself at me. I felt his teeth break into my skin. Then I heard several growls, and Laurent being pulled off of me i could hear scuffling near by and somthing yelping. I rolled into the bushes writhing in agony. The pain it was tha same as last spring, when James bit me. I knew what was happening. I was changing into a vampire._

_***_

Time had no meaning to me now, my life would never end. I looked into the mirror, even now a hundred years later, I still expected to see the old, ordinary me staring back at me. Now I just saw this beauty staring back at me, my brown eyes replaced with butterscotch. Every angle and shape on my face was perfect. I sighed as I looked away. I could hear Amy and Joe arguing downstairs. Again. Although I knew my family was dead and gone I couldn't help missing them. I dragged myself downstairs. I was depressed even more tonight because Amy was forcing me to go on a date tonight after my gig. She was so intent on getting me to try and find someone and get over waiting for HIM. Amy and Joe knew to never say his name.

"Bella, you're gonna be late" Amy called, I could hear the strain in her voice from the argument.

"Coming" I called back, I trudged down the stairs, Amy laughed as I came down, her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun. She was about two years older then in human years but fifty in terms of being a vampire.

"Anyone would think you are being sentenced to death" She joked, throwing me my long coat, she obviously wanted my outift to be a surprise to everyone until I got on stage. She was waiting with the door open

"Been there done that" I said, laughing with her. I walked past her and waited on the porch it was such a lovely summer dusk. The beginning of a long night in so many ways. I sighed as I climbed onto my motorbike and kicked it to life. The one good thing about motorbikes was that they could weave in and out of traffic and thcould go realy fast wothout looking unnatural. It didn't take long to get to the club. It was a vampire's club that was situated deep in the forest so that humans wouldn't find it. It was the one place we could just be vampires and have fun without being noticed. I got there just in time for my nine o'clock show with minutes to spare.

"I'll be in the front row with Andrew" Amy yelled over the music and she disappeared into the crowd. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. The crowd cheered and went quiet as the music started. I undone my coat and threw it to the side of the stage. I smiled as a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers erupted from the crowds. My little black dress realy worked a treat.

_I've got my sights set on you  
and I' ready to aim  
I have a heart that,  
will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
when you spoke my name  
and now I can't wait, to see you again..._

_I've got a way of knowing,  
when somehting is right  
I feel like i must have known you,  
__in another life  
cause I felt this deep connection__  
when you looked in my eyes  
and now I can't wait to see you again,_

_The last ime I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered__  
when you asked me what I'm thinkin about  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
you asked what's wrong with me  
my best friend Lesley said:  
"oh, she's just being Miley"_

_Next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest til then  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

_I got this crazy feeling  
deep inside  
when you called me and asked to see me  
tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader  
but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

_The last ime I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered  
when you asked me what I'm thinkin about  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
you asked what's wrong with me  
my best friend Lesley said:  
"oh, she's just being Miley"_

_Next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest til then  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

_I've got my sights set on you  
and I'm ready to aim_

_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered  
when you asked me what I'm thinkin about  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
you asked what's wrong with me  
my best friend Lesley said:  
"oh, she's just being Miley"_

_Next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest til then  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

The crowd went wild again, I glanced down at the front row, searching for Amy. I found her she was sitting next to a blonde man. He looked up at me, his eyes were a glowing red. I sighed, Amy knew I was against that way of living. I suppose i could try to at least see if I had anything in common with him and just give him a chance. My next few songs went by really quick, the dancefloor started to fill up more. I looked at the couples with envy. I thanked everyone and stepped off the stage as soon as I got off the steps Amy was dragging me towards Andrew.

"He is really excited to meet you" She explained "Bella, Andrew, Andrew, Bella" she introduced as we reached him, she left us standing there awkwardly. I smiled.

"Hey" I said, he was good looking, but all vampires do. I couldn't help but notice how his hair resembled HIS hair.

"Its nice to finally meet you Amy has been talking about you for a few nights now" He said, pulling me into a hug. I tried to not let my shock show on my face as we pulled apart. "Do you wanna dance?" He added.

"Sure" I replied and I let him lead me to the middle of the dancefloor. Andrew was really nice and easy to get along with, but I was just repulsed by his diet and we had nothing in common, he was born during the 1950's and was really into sports. The music slowed down. Andrew pulled me closer as we started to slowly turned. I looked around as we turned. I could see Amy dancing with another guy, this wasn't anything new she was the type of girl that would have a different guy every night. Another couple caught my eye. The girl was short with short, black hair and looked like a pixie. The guy was tall with blonde hair and had scars all along his arm. The girl looked over, her butterscotch eyes wide with excitment. She looked over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw HIM.

* * *

**5 reviews please?????? Just so ya know the song that Bella sung was See you again by Miley Cyrus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

I gasped and closed my eyes, this can't be happening, HE can't be here! I opened them and saw that HE was still standing there, staring at me. Emotions rushed through me. Anger, sadness, happiness, more anger. I saw Jasper, obviously reading my emotions, dart over to Edward and standing in his view of my.

"Whats wrong?" Andrew asked, pulling back to look at my face.

"Nothing" I mumbled "I'm sorry I just really need to go" I added, and I pulled out of his arms and ran to the stage.

"Bella?" Amy called, I looked back she was standing next to Andrew. I shook my head and disappeared backstage. I grabbed my coat and headed out the back door. I just needed to get to my bike before Alice.

"Too slow Bella" A voice said. I turned the corner and sighed. Of course I wouldn't get there before Alice its impossible.

"Alice, don't start I just want to go home" I growled. I really didn't mean to be rude but I knew that it would do more harm then good if I stayed and talked to them. I walked around her to my bike.

"Bella, Please Edward needs you he is a wreck without you" She pleaded. "He didn't want to leave you" she added. I stopped, hearing his name reopened the old wound that I sturggled for years trying to get rid of.

"He said he didn't want me" I whispered.

"He said that because he thought you would be better off without us, we told him he was wrong but he wouldn't listen to us" She explained, she walked up to me and grabbed my hand "Bella please I can't bear him being upset like he is now, Jasper can't bear being around him either he is just so depressed all the time" She added.

"Alice please don't do this to me just leave me alone please?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Bella, He needs you and you need him" Alice replied, "I can tell you still love him" she added

"I can't help you I'm sorry Alice" I mumbled, "Edward left me and thats it, I moved on" I added wincing at his name. I pulled my hands out of her grasp, Alice stepped back. I climbed on my bike and looked back. Alice was standing there mouth hanging open. Her face blank. She looked over her shoulder

"Bella, you know thats not true just as well as I do" Alice said quickly "I can't see you two getting back together yet but I do know that he will be here in a sec so please give him a chance" She added looking over her shoulder again. I could see Edward walking towards us. His face full of joy. I kick started my bike and kicked up the stand.

"I'm sorry" I called as I raced off into the night. I didn't lookback knowing that I would regret it if I did. I sped up just in case he decided to try and follow me. Even though he was a fast runner I was sure that he wouldn't be able to out run my bike. I didn't go straight home because I knew that Amy would be there waiting for me to explain my rushed exit. I went to the nearby woods and found my favourite spot. It was just like the meadow that Edward took me to, but it was more secluded and private. I sighed and layed down looking at the stars. Why did he have to come now? I had not long got over him and then he turns up making it worse.

"Bella?" A voice called. I jumped up and looked around. Joe stepped out from the shadows. "Sorry i didn't mean to scare you" He added.

"It's ok" I sighed "I suppose I'm just kinda jumpy at the moment" I added. I sat back down on the grass.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked sitting beside me.

"It's a long story" I warned.

"I don't mind" He laughed.

"Ok, Well you know when I found you guys I was a wreck?" I asked looking at him

"Yeah, it was because of that guy" He replied, "Amy told me" he added shrugging

"Ok so maybe it won't be so long" I joked, "Basically I saw him tonight and I really don't want to see him and well, I thought that he would have found me by now"

"Oh, I see. You don't want to get hurt again?" He guessed.

"Something like that yeah" I sighed, laying back down. Joe stayed quiet. I could hear footsteps coming up. They were too quick to be human. It could only be one person. I sighed again. "and here he comes" I growled.

"You want me to stay and tell him to back off?" Joe suggested.

"No, you better go, Amy will be worrying about us" I replied,

"Good luck" He said as he got up and ran off into the shadows. I got up and braced myself as his footsteps got slower and closer.

"Bella, please don't run" He pleaded as he stepped out of the shadows. "I just want to talk" He added taking a few steps closer. I folded my arms and waited. Mt anger was bubbling inside me. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you. It was stupid please, please forgive me" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry? IS that the best you can say?!" I yelled, He stepped back shocked. "You left me! You told me you didn't want me and here you are telling me you are sorry and asking for forgiveness!"

"Bella please, just hear me out" He begged, his eyes were full of remorse, I forced myself to look away, I wasn't going to give in.

"No" I replied, "You had your chance and you left me" I spat as I ran into the darkness. I could hear his footsteps behind me but I didn't care I just needed to get on my bike again and speed off. I saw my bike in teh distance. I sped up hoping to get there in time. From teh corner of my eye I saw someone leap at me. Beofre I could react I was on the floor pinned face down.

"You didn't really think you could get away that easily did you Bella?" I deep voice chuckled. I reconised it immediantly.

"Emmett get off me" I growled, stuggling,he was really heavy.

"Nope" He laughed, I could hear more footsteps getting closer. I stopped struggling. I knew that as soon as everyone got here, he would get off and I could make a break for it.

"Don't even think about it Bella" Alice called. I groaned. Of course she would have seen what I was planning. I looked up to see Rosalie, Alice and Jasper come into view. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glared at Jasper.

"Just talk to him" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot how annoying you were" I muttered.

"Come on Bella, you know you missed us really" Emmett joked, getting off of me. I could hear Edward's footsteps getting closer

"Oh yeah I missed you just not him" I spat knowing he could hear me.

"Why are you acting like this Bella?" Rosalie asked, as i got up.

"Because he left me and I don't want anything to do with him!" I replied, I saw Edward emerge from the trees.

"Bella, please I am truly sorry, I thought you would be better off without me. I was wrong and I am really sorry" He explained.

"Sorry aint good enough" I snarled. Alice groaned.

"Bella, please just forgive him" She pleaded.

"NO!" I shouted "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we love you! He loves you!" She cried pointing at Edward. "We all miss you and want you back" She added. Jasper pulled her into a hug glaring at me. I glared back.

"Bella, come on I know that you are angry but I also know that you are hurting but you still love Edward and no matter how much you deny it you know it too" Jasper growled he waited registaring my emotions. "Come on she won't budge" He added, taking her hand and towed her away. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward didn't move.

* * *

**Review please??? I'll write more with more reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres the next chapter I;m getting really excited now 7 reviews so far :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I threw myself on my sofa and covered my eyes with my arm. How could I have been so stupid. She obviously wouldn't forgive me and now even Jasper hated her for upsetting Alice but how could he blame her, we left her and she had her life taken away from her. Even though she begged me to do it I'm sure that she wanted tobe with me then. I could hear Jasper and Alice arguing in their room. Alice wanted to go and find Bella and try to persuade her to think it through. Jasper didn't want nothing to do with her becasue of the way she reacted last night. I jumped up from the sofa, I could just sit here doing nothing I had to find her. I had to talk to her. I darted downstairs.

"I'm going hunting" I called, stopping at the front door.

"I'll come" Alice called back running to my side. _I want to talk to her too _she thought, I rolled my eyes and held the door open for her. She might have a better chance at persuading Bella then me and Plus she might already know where to find her. I ran out after her. We ran in silience until Alice stopped. the first thing I saw was the bike Bella was on last night. I looked behind the bike to see a little house. The house looked like it was hundreds of years old but ad its own charm. Alice walked up to the door and knocked. I stayed where I was, waiting to see who opened the door. The door opened a little bit.

"Is Bella in?" Alice asked politely, I walked up to the door to see who answered it. There was a man standing there, he was just a bit taller then Alice, with jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Yes hold on" He replied and he leaned backwards "Bella" he called. I held my breath waiting for her to answer

"Yeah" she answered, I could hear her walking to the door, the man opened the door some more and moved out of the way. Bella appeared in the door way.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted her. Bella looked at her and then her eyes fell on me.

"what do you want?" she demanded, there wasn't so much hostility in her voice today unlike last night.

"We just want to talk" Alice replied "Please just hear us out one more time and then if you still don't want to try things out again then we will go away and never bother you again" she added. Bella paused and thought about it. She sighed pushed the door open and gestured for us to come in. Alice smiled and walked inside. I hesitated, was this really what I wanted?

"Edward, just come in" Bella told me. I walked past her, she rolled her eyes as I paused again and faced her.

"Bella, i am really.." I started

"Edward, really I know your sorry but I don't think its enough" She cut in as she shut the door behind me and walked into the other room. Alice was already sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for us.

"Lets get this over with" Bella muttered, sitting down in the armchair opposite Alice.

"Ok, I know that you are really angry and upset with Edward but I know that you still love him just like Jasper said last night" Alice explained "so basically I am here to be a sort of.... witness I suppose you could call it, to how hard and painful it was for Edward to leave you"

"Ok" Bella said slowly, taking it all in "So what your trying to say is that I should give Edward another chance?" She asked, her face was unreadable. I still can't hear her thoughts its even more frustrating then when she was human.

"Yeah" Alice admitted. She threw a sideward glance at me _say something you idiot_ she thought.

"Bella, it was really hard for me to tell you that i didn't want you and it was made even worse when you believed me so easily" I explained "I went looking for you about a year after we left but Charlie said that you had gone missing and was presumed dead, as no body had been discovered" Bella's face dropped as I mentioned Charlie. Naturally she would miss him.

"Why did you come back if you left for my saftey?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Well, I just couldn't bear being away from you, it was really painful and I gave and was planning to turn up at school and beg you to take me back" I replied,

"We all missed you so please just give him another chance?" Alice pleaded.

"I don't..." Bella paused, her face was thoughtful. "I will be friends but thats it I'm sorry your just too late" she finished looking down.

"Then I guess thats all I can ask" I mumbled. _This can't be it _Alice thought she was searching the future for the outcome of this. Flickers of different futures cam into her mind. Bella in a family picture next to me, in a family picture next to Alice. Bella standing with her family now. None of them stayed for more then a few seconds. I looked at Bella, she was chewing her lip, obviously thinking about what to do.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked looking around.

"Dunno" Bella replied, She was still chewing her lip and Alice's predictions were changing faster and faster.

"I'm gonna go hunt" I announced getting up. Alice shot me a look _Thought that was an excuse to get out of the house?_ she thought. I shook my head.

"Can I come with you?" Bella asked, getting up aswell.

"Erm.. If you want" I replied, why would she want to come with me?

"I'm gonna head back to the house" Alice said, getting up as well, _Talk to her_ she thought "I'll see you around Bella" She added, kissing Bella on the cheek and the she skipped out of the room. I waited until she would be well out of hearing range.

"Bella, I know that this is hard, but do you think that there is any chance that we could start off from before I left" I asked nervously

"I don't know" She whispered, her face was calm but she was still chewing her lip. It was harder to tell which way her thoughts were going without Alice being here.

"ok" I murmered, I could see a war going on in her eyes it was really frustrating not knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

**Bit of a crap chapter but oh well the next chapter has got to be better lol :) Please keep reviewing I'll update as fast as I can**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter enjoy it :) **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"So, how have you been?" I asked, we were running through the woods, it was weird running with Edward this way, normally I would have been on his back.

"Good, I suppose, you?" He replied, he was looking at the ground

"Same" I said, I looked at the ground too, slowing to a stop. He slowed too and walked over to me.

"Bella, please just tell me now, is there any hope for us?" He asked, his eyes were burning with passion, I couldn't help but look away, he put his two fingers under my chin to make me look up "I love you, there was no doubt in that, but after what happened on your birthday I realised that my world was too dangerous for a human. I left to try and make you safe so you could live a normal life, away from my world"

"Edward, I truly do love you too, but I just don't think that I an trust you again. When you left me I was distraught, I was a wreck of months. Then finally when things started to get better, Laurent comes along and ruins it for me. Now your here, the very essence of my pain and I am just confused, I should hate you for leaving me but I love you because you are my whole world" I explained, His face fell "I just don't know right now, maybe in time I could come to trust you but right now I just really can't" I finished.

"Well then I guess that I'll have to wait then" He whispered, He reminded me of Jacob so much, the way that he would wait for me. Jacob. His name sent a shot of pain through me. He had been so ill, and then i had to leave him. I didn't even get to say goodbye. We hunted in silence neither wanting to say anything. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Edward hunt, I had always wanted to see him hunt and then now, here he is hunting. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, Its Amy. Joe said that you had some visitors and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Amy explained.

"I'm fine" I assured her "I'm just hunting at the moment and I'll be home soon" I added

"Good because you know what day it is don't you?" She asked, I racked my brains, I couldn't think of anything that was important.

"Hmm, It not you birthday is it?" I guessed, hoping I was wrong because I didn't have enough time to get her a present.

"No, we have got to decide on a new place to move to, you know we are kinda becoming a bit suspicious here considering we went to high school about three years ago" She explained "And its your turn to choose" she added.

"Ok, I'll think on my way home and then I'll be ready for when I get home" I said, how could I forget? I was the one that reminded them

"Ok, Joe's on his way home now so hurry" She told me and she hung up. Edward was standing across the clearing from me. I knew that he had heard every word.

"I've got to go" I told him, He smiled.

"You know, Forks is an ideal place for you to go live" He suggested.

"hmm, I'll give it some thought" I said, I knew his intentions behind the suggestion, we would have to go to school there and we would be together. I turned and ran back to my house. As I ran I thought about the possibility of going to the Forks, it was the perfect conditions and there was plenty of elk and deer to feed on. Plus there would be that old sense of home. As I walked through the front door I saw that Amy and Joe had already started packing. Guilt rushed through me. How could I forget?

"Have you thought of somewhere?" Joe asked, wrapping his prized, signed baseball in newpaper.

"Yeah, I was thinking about my home town. The Forks" I replied, unfolding a box.

"Ain't that where you met.." Amy started,

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with moving there" I objected. Putting books in the box.

"Ok then Forks it is" Joe said "I'll go ring our estate agent and see if there are any available houses" He added leaving the room. I packed quietly knowing that Amy was watching me.

"You're gonna get back with him aren't you?" She demanded. I looked up at her, she was standing there with her hands on her hips, just like a mother.

"Maybe" I whispered

"I don't believe it after all he put you through!" She shouted, "He left you there and now he comes back and your just going to let him back into your life"

"I don't know what I am going to do yet" I yelled back "I love him but I can't trust him and I really don't need you telling me what happened because in case you forgot I lived it" I stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs into my room. I slammed my door with a bit too much force and it made a crack in the wall. I didn't care, I was too angry with her. What business was it of hers if I did go back with him? I was my own person. It wasn't like she created me like Joe created her. We had no bond between us. I laid down on my bed and I heard someone coming up the stairs, I prepared myself for another round.

"Bella, can I come in?" Joe asked, knocking lightly on the door. I calmed down a bit.

"Yeah sure" I answered. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah" I replied sitting up "I suppose she was within her rights to yell at me what am I thinking"

"Your thinking that you love him and that he makes you happy" Joe explained "Amy just doesn't want to lose you, you are the closest thing that she has got to a sister, however she knows just as well as I do that you will leave us one day and if it be to go back to him or go off on your own, we can't stop you" he added

"I don't want to leave you or Amy but I just feel like the more I stay here the more I don't belong" I mumbled, I looked up, Joe's eyes were full of sympathy

"Yeah, but what you don't want to do and what you need to do are normally the same thing" He said, as he got up and left the room. I knew that he was right, I needed to go back to Edward, he was my whole world. He IS my whole world. I sighed and looked around my room. All my stuff was still out Amy and Joe must have left it out for me to pack myself. I spotted a pile of boxes in the corner of the room. I got up and crossed the room. I had a lot of work and thinking to do before the night was out.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? Please review I love to read them!!!! I'll update as fast as I can :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry about the wait i've been really busy sorry. Well anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy it and i will try to update as much as i can.**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I could hear Amy and Joe arguing downstairs, Amy was still annoyed with me and Joe was arguing for me. How can they be arguing about what I am doing when I don't even know what I am going to do? I had been sitting here for the past six hours packing and thinking about all the things that would change if I did go back to him. Would Amy ever forgive me? Would the Cullens just welcome me back or would there be some sort of awkwardness between us?

"Bella, come on the removal vans are here" Joe called up the stairs. Well there isn't much I could do now; we had bought a little place in the Forks, near to where Charlie's house was, I wasn't sure how that was going to make me feel but I didn't have a choice. I chose to go there and now I have to stick with it. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I took one last look at my room and closed the door behind me. As I got to the bottom of the stairs the removal men were already working, moving all of our stuff into the van. Joe was supervising inside, and from what I could hear, Amy was supervising outside yelling at the poor men.

"Is everything ready?" I asked

"Yeah, It's all sorted" Joe replied "I was wondering if you would maybe go ahead with the first van and maybe get a head start on the packing?" he added,

"Watch what you are doing you idiot do you know how much that is worth?" Amy yelled from outside. Joe cringed.

"Amy hasn't calmed down yet?" I guessed, he looked down.

"She loves you like a sister and she thinks she is going to lose you" he explained,

"I know but even if I do go back to him I won't just forget either you, if it weren't for you two , god knows what would have happened to me I would most probably found a way to kill myself by now" I mumbled, walking to my car, he followed

"I know but just don't be too hard on her and remember although she may be giving you a hard time now she would want you to do the right thing that would make you happy so just follow your heart" He said smiling he opened my car door.

"Thanks" I said as he shut the door behind me.

"Anytime, we'll see you tonight" He called over the engine. I smiled as I drove off remembering how I had found them all those years ago.

***

_It was raining, I hated the rain, it was just so wet and cold. The rain wasn't cold anymore, thanks to Laurent. Too bad those wolves finished him off it would have been great to be able to get some pay back. People around me were staring at me, why wouldn't they? I was a beautiful, pale woman standing in the rain with just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. I sighed and headed towards the woods, I was getting thirsty and I really didn't want a close call like last time. As soon as I was in the cover of the trees I started to run. Running was really releasing in a way, it was like I was running away from all of my problems, from my family I can never see again, the love of my life who left me, my best friend. I sighed and slowed. I could smell a herd of deer nearby. I slid down into a crouch, I could see them now, all stood close together, little did they know that in a few seconds they would be running. The wind was picking up now, blowing their scent towards me, along with it another smell. It was a vampires. I scanned the area around for them, I could hear them running. They were getting closer. I turned around to see a male and a female standing behind me. Their golden eyes tinted with black alight with curiosity. I straightened up analysing their looks. The male was tall, with blonde hair. In a way he reminded me of Jasper. The female was shorter with her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun and the back of her head._

_"This is our turf" The male called out, moving forward a bit._

_"I'm just passing through" I called back "I'm just gonna hunt and then I'll be gone" the female didn't seem to believe me._

_"Where are you heading?" she asked, grabbing his hand to stop him for moving any closer._

_"Dunno yet" I replied "I'm just wondering around for now" I added, they seemed to be nice. I turned to head back towards the herd._

_"Where are you from?" The male asked. I paused, should I lie or tell them the truth._

_"A small town in the north of Washington called The Forks" I replied, I turned back to see their reactions. I had come really far._

_"Why did you come so far? Its got perfect conditions there" The female asked. Where should I begin?_

_***_

I smiled as the familiar rain started. It felt good to be home. I could see the buildings had changed but the diner was still there, the school hadn't changed much, just new colours. I already knew where I was going. As I got closer to my destination I started to look out for Charlie's house. Sure enough there it stood. As I drove past two little girls ran out. They both had long hair that fell to their waists. I watched them as they threw water at each other giggling. As I drove round the corner I saw their father come out and throw a big bucket of water over them. I smiled as I drove on. The road started to get more bumpy and rough and the trees got thicker. A few moments later the house appeared ahead. It was gorgeous. The front door was huge which matched the huge windows that were all over the house. I got out of the car and walked slowly at human pace to the house. I hated walking at human pace, it was too slow and took too much time. I could hear the men getting organised and opening the van. As I reached the house I opened the door and gasped. The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Although there was no furniture in it yet I could alread see that it would be spacious. I went up the stairs slowly as the men started moving furniture inside. I could most probably move it faster but we needed to pretend that we were just as weak as everyone else. The house had three floors, with two bedrooms on the middle floor and one on the top floor. The top floor was more of an attic conversion, which Joe and I had decided it would be mine. As I headed up the stairs I could tell that a vampire had been here. Of course the was only one vampire that knew that I would be the first one here and know exactly what room would be mine. I opened my door and walked inside.

"Don't start with me" I pleaded.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! thanx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm sorry about the cliffy, I just couldn't resist :D. Don't worry IF I can resist I'll try not to do it again. So heres the well waited for 6th chapter enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**BOPV**

"What makes you think that I am here to start on you?" Alice asked, innocently, her angelic face looking hurt

"Ok then why are you here?" I asked, throwing my bag onto the floor and folding my arms. I really didn't want to argue with her but I also didn't want to have a long conversation with her.

"Well, as you would have guessed I have been keeping an eye on your future to see what you will do" she paused and waited for my reaction. I kept my face serene "well to be honest Bella you are giving me a headache with all of your changes, one minute your giving Edward a second chance, next your staying here and then another minute and your leaving everyone and going of on your own" She continued, she crossed the room to stand directly in front of me "please just tell me what is going on in your head" I sighed.

"I don't know what to do because Edward hurt me really bad when he left and then I got bitten by Laurent and I felt like because he lefted me it was his fault, then there is Amy and Joe I have been with them for a while now and they are like my family now I can't just up and leave them. So I really don't know what to do because I love you all but I don't think that it would work and it feels as if i ahve to choose one or the other" I explained. Alice just stood there taking it all in. It was quiet for a while.

"Well all I can say is that I know that you and Edward love each other and that really should be all that matters but you seem to have a knack of making matters harder by trying to please everyone so my advice is to go with what YOU want not Edward, not me not Amy, not Joe but YOU and only you." She said finally.

"Your good at giving advice" I laughed, she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Just don't be a stranger our door is always open so matter what you decide" She murmered and then she was gone.

**APOV**

_Bella was standing with Edward, Bella was standing with Amy and Joe, Bella was with some strange man_ arrghh this is giving me a headache. I threw myself off of my bed and threw open my window. I had such a nice view but it still didn't help. I tried watching Edward's future to see what he was going to do. _Edward walking through my door, Edward stnading with Bella, Edward watching Bella with Amy and Joe, Edward watching Bella with that strange man, _I sighed, no matter what Bella decides Edward would be there in the background watching and waiting for her to change her mind.

"Come in Edward"I called, I heard him open my door.

"Any change?" He asked moving to my side.

"No still changing" I replied, I thought about my talk with Bella so he could see for himself what she thought. He groaned.

"I have really blown things haven't I" He sighed, laying down on my bed.

"No, not yet" I explained "She does love you but she doesn't know what to do with everyone else" I added, I really didn't know what to tell him, I hadn't seen him like this since I first saw that Bella was a vampire.

***

_"Alice stop looking for her, we won't be going back" He growled, he was getting grouchy because I was keeping an eye on Bella, he may not care but I do. he threw himself off of the couch and headed towards the back door._

_"It's not that I don't care it's just that we have messed up her life enough already we are not going to interfere" He explained. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy watching a vision. Bella was walking in their meadow, she appeared to be alone, but Laurent stepped out of the shadows._

_"ALICE!" He roared ruining my concentration. _

_"WHAT!" I yelled back, stepping back,_

_"Stop looking for her I don't want to know, it's just making it harder" he pleaded, he was heading to the door again,_

_"I'm sorry that one wasn't anything to do with me it just happened" I mumbled, but he gone out of the door as always when Bella was the subject of talk. I looked frantically for the rest of the vision but Laurent was gone but Bella was writhing in pain on the floor._

_"EDWARD!" I shrieked, running after him. I found him on the other side of the river._

_"Bella's been bitten, she is a vampire now" I yelled. He crumpled to the floor. I jumped over the river and sat beside him._

_"It's all my fault, I left to protect her but she was vunerable without me" He whimpered. I didn't know what to say, I could see the rest of our family standing on the oter side of the river. They had heard every word. I shook my head as Esme took a step forward. I sat with Edward all night waiting for him to move._

_"What do you want to do?" I asked, finally pulling him to his feet. _

_"I need to find her" He replied._

***

I cringed at the thought of Edward blaming himself, how could he know?

"I shouldn't have interrupted you and kept going on about not looking for her. We might have been able to saved her and then I might be with her now and we wouldn't be in this position" He mumbled, throwing his arm over his face.

"Come on Edwa.." I started, A new vision had just appeared before me. I felt Edward jump up after watching it in my mind. I looked round to see his reaction. He was gone.

**BPOV**

I thought about what Alice had said, why should I make everything I do based around everyone else. Now that I thought about only me I could clearly see what I had to so. Amy and Joe was downstairs in their bedrooms. Obviously they still weren't talking after their argument last night. I couldn't face them I decided to write them a note and then leave it for them to find. Before I could even root around for a peice of paper there he was, leaning casually against the window frame. Of course Alice would have seen my decision.

"So this mean you forgive me?" He asked me grinning,

"No it means I am giving you a chance" I replied, not returning the grin. I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. His grin disappeared

"I supposed that was to be expected I did hurt in more ways then one" He said, looking down.

"But it doesn't mean that you can't earn your forgiveness" I said grinning, he looked up. My favourie crooked grin spread across his face. I ran into his arms and kissed him, he kissed back with even more joy. I knew that this really was the start of forever now that I was finally with Edward. He lifted me whilst still kissing me.

"Wait I need to write a note for Joe and Amy" I told him, as he put me down. I found a scrap peice of paper in the back of my chest of drawers.

_Amy + Joe_

_I am sorry but I have to follow my heart _

_I will understand if you don't want to talk to me but if you do I have my mobile phone on me _

_I'll never forget you _

_love Bella _

I placed the note on my bed and took Edward's hand and jumped out of my window and ran towards my new home and my old family.

* * *

**Hmm so... what do you think??? Review please, i am loving the number of reviews I''m getting :) I'll update as soon as I can but I'll warn you it might not be for a while as I got 5 exams coming up :( but i'll keep writing when I can**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good thing revision bores me or I most probably wouldn't update for a while :) Enjoy it while you can lol**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I could hear the river now, as we got closer my nerves got worse. I slowed down and stopped when the house came into sight. I was really worried now. How would they all react? Would Rosalie hate me even more?.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't think I can do this" I replied, I pulled back to see his reaction. To my surprise he was smiling.

"Your worried about what everyone is going to be like ain't you?" He asked, smiling still.

"yes" I said, into his chest. He still knew me too well.

"100 years and you haven't changed a bit" He chuckled "They are all just as excited as I am to have you back" he assured me, taking my hand again.

"You're a good liar" I grumbled, walking forward slowly. He pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him.

"I swear to you I will never lie to you again unless it is about something extremley important" He said, his golden eyes buring with passion.

"Ok" I mumbled, feeling even more stupid now. Edward didn't say anything as we walked slowly to the house. He let go of my hand and took to long strides and jumped over the river. I copied him and landed next to him. He took my hand again as we walked towards the house. I could hear everyone talking inside. As we got to the door it went quiet. I took a deep breath as we walked through the door. Everyone was seated around the dining room table. All faces were smiles except two. Rosalie, I expected as she didn't even like me as a human. Jasper on the other hand I thought that he would be ok with me now because I don't smell so tasty.

"Bella" Esme greeted me, pulling me into a hug "Welcome home" She added as she let go.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I knew that if I was human I would be a bright crimson by now. Emmett was by my side next, he punched me lightly on the shoulder

"So are you gonna be more fun now that your not as breakable?" He joked "come on I'll..." Edward silenced him with a glare. I smiled, it was just like old times, then I looked at Jasper, he was glaring at me with pure hatred. I dropped my gaze and mumbled thanks to everyone again.

"Come on lets go upstairs and unpack" Edward suggested, He must have been reading Jasper's mind and sensing my distress. Once we were safely in his room and conversations had started up again downstairs I decided to find out what is goiing on.

"Whats wrong with Jasper?" I asked, unzipping my suitcase. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"That is my fault I am sorry" He replied "After we left I was really upset and then when I found out that you were a vampire I was alot worse, Jasper couldn't bear to be anywhere near me. Then I went looking for you and found nothing, Charlie yelled at me and tried to arrest me on suspicsion of your murder but I ran. Basically I was just getting worse and worse then I..."

"Wait, Charlie tried to arrest you" I laughed,

"Yes, He was really distaught" He ssaid quietly, I stopped laughing. I already knew that after checking in on him but it still hurt to hear it.

"Well anyway, I was just really down and miserble until I saw you at the night club and for the first time in ages I felt happy, I thought that it was fate bringing use together but then you ran and it got me thinking whether it was just a coincidence or fate" he explained "I was happier knowing that you was nearby and that I had a chance to talk to you and after I spoke to you I went back to being miserable and then Alice saw you deciding to be with me well... I'm over the moon" He finished

"So Jasper hates me because you were unbearable to be around after you left" I muttered, I was furious, how could it be my fault? I never wanted him to leave in the first place. "Maybe this was a mistake" I wondered out loud. Edward jumped off the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"This was no mistake, you've got to understand how hard it is for Jasper having to feel what he is feeling plus what everyone else is feeling imagine being in a room and feeling everyone's depression, it's not the best feeling" He murmured, He started to kiss my neck, working his way up to my jawline and then found my mouth. Then we were on te bed, our clothes ripped, which were ripped into shreds were skattered across the floor.

**APOV**

"Can't you just give her a break it wasn't her decision for us to leave it was his" I pleaded, he was being stubborn "Why can't you just be happy that he is happy?" I asked, he didn't answer. I searched for the future looking for his answer, he was still deciding between telling me to mind my own business and telling me that I was right. I sighed and slid down into a crouch and launched myself into the herd of elk and sunk my teeth into the biggest buck there. I ignored him for the rest of the hunt. He was so quiet it was easy though.

"Alice, I know that you are right and I shouldn't be mad at her" He sighed finally breaking the silence around us "I'll try to lighten up but I can't help it when Edward is feeling guilty for leaving and she is feeling guilty for making him feel guilty is drives me crazy!"

"But that is just the way they are" I laughed "It's like the way be would both do anything to protect each other and thenwe get mad at each other for being so protective, it's a visicious circle it keeps going round and round" I explained. Jasper started laughing with me

"I suppose your right" HE chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned so we were face to fac and streched onto my tip toes to reach his lips.

"I knew you would come around eventually" I whispered.

"Should I apologise to Bella?" He asked, taking my hand as we walked back to the house. I closed my eyes and looked for her reaction, with jasper leading me.

_"Bella I am really sorry for the way I reacted I was just..." Jasper started_

_"Don't worry about it" Bella cut in "I can sort of see why you acted like you did so whats done it done and lets just leave it at that" she finished. Jasper smiled._

_"Whats that smell" Jasper asked wrinkling his nose, then it went black_. I gasped.

"What?" Jasper demanded, he pulled me to a stop. I couldn't speak. Should I tell him that he would be in danger if we left the house with Bella? or should I just tell him not to go? Nothing had ever stopped my visions before, except death but surely I would have seen what happened, I needed to speak to Edward and Carlisle.

"I can't tell right now she is really upset, I won't be able to tell until she has calmed down" I replied "Come on lets get home" I added running towards the house. What was I going to do?

**EPOV**

Bella was tracing the patterns on my skin, laying in my arms. It felt natural the way she fit snugly into my arms. It made me think of all the times we layed on her bed while Charlie was asleep in the other room, and I would sing her to sleep. Those were some of the best nights of my life, listening to her talk in her sleep. Now I would never hear that again but I wasn't sad about it. There was so many more exciting things that we could do one of them happening last night.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, still tracing the patterns on my skin.

"I was thinking about how we used to lie on your bed like this and I would sing you to sleep and listen to you talking all night" I replied, "And then how I would never hear you talk in your sleep again. What about you?" I asked, she was quiet for a while.

"I was thinking about the first few months after you left, how I would throw my window open hoping you would sneak in one night" She replied, I got the feeling that she had edited what she was really thinking. IT was times like this that I really wished that I could read her mind. she turned to face me.

"I really am sorry for leaving I honestly thought that..." I started, she put her fingers on my lips.

"I know that you left to protect me and I know that you feel really guilty about me being changed but whats done is done so lets just leave it at that" She said, she removed her fingers and crushed her lips onto mine. Before we could get any further there was a light knock on the door.

"Edward I need to speak to you" Alice called _I saw somehting that your not going to like_ she thought and she showed me Jasper and Bella talking and then it went black.

"Hold on Alice" I called back jumping out of bed, I pulled open my draw and found a pair of jeans and a top. "Bella I am really sorry love, I'll be back soon" I added as I pulled on my clothes.

"No problem, I was going to go and hunt anyway" She sighed "DO you want me to wait or just go without you?" She added opening her suitcase.

"Erm... Just go on without me I'll catch up with yo in a bit" I replied, it would be better if she didn't hear this, I leaned over and kissed her forehead and darted out the door. I found Alice in Carlisle's Office talking quietly.

"What happened?" I demanded, as I shut the door.

"I don't know" she wimpered "Jasper wanted to know whether he should apologise to Bella or not that that is what will happen if he does it THAT way" she added, she slumped against the wall and put her head on her knees. She really was upset.

"Edward don't be so hard on her" Carlisle warned

"Come on Alice, your visions don't always come true" I soothed crossing the room to sit beside her "We just need to work out where it is and make sure that Bella and Jasper don't go there alone or at all"

"Ok I'll try to focus more" She said and she went still.

"Edward where is Bella now?" Carlisle asked, perching on the edge of his desk.

"She went hunting, I'm gonna go catch up with her later" I replied.

"maybe you should have made her stay" Carlisle suggested

"I didn't want her to hear this and get worried you know what she can be like" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did you say she was hunting?" Alice murmured

"Yes wh.." I started, I saw Bella and Jasper talking in her vision. In the forest.

* * *

**Last exam on the 17th so then it'll no school and hopefully more chapters :D please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY no more exams :) Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I got dressed after Edward left wondering what Alice would need to talk to Edward about that I couldn't hear. Maybe it was just something that I would need to get used to living here. It was really quiet around the house. I listened to find out where everyone was, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett was in the living room watching some action film, Esme was pottering around in the garden, I could hear Edward, Alice and Carlisle talking in hushed voices, I tuned them out not wanting to be nosey. As I came down the stairs Jasper looked up at me, he didn't look angry, like he was last night.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked, turning around to look at me "Not trying to ditched are you?" he added, laughing.

"No, I'm just going hunting" I relpied grinning back. At least there was no change in this relationship.

"Can I come with you?" Jasper asked getting up, it took a moment for me to reply. What was going on with him? His face fell as he read my emotions.

"Yeah if you want" I replied running out the back door. He followed a few seconds after. As awkward as this would be I had to try to make things work. We ran in silence, until we found a herd of elk. We hunted in silence neither knowing what to say.

"Bella I'm sorry for the way I reacted I was just... " Jasper started

"Don't worry about it" I cut in "In a way I can sort of see why you reacted the way you did so whats done is done and lets just leave it at that" I finished, he smiled.

"Whats thats smell?" he asked wrinkling his nose, as the wink blew I could smell it too it wasn't something that I had ever smelt before. A low growl broke my concentration. We whirled around looking for the source of the sound. A large wolf walked out from the bushes, it was the biggest wolf I had ever seen, it was taller then me standing on all four legs. Three more came out from the bushes, we were surrounded. Jasper snarled.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before" I hissed to him, too scared to look away from the oncoming wolves.

"Carlisle told be about these werewolves. They are from the Quileute reservation. They leave us be as long as we don't stay off their lands or bite anyone, they were created to destroy us our only natural enemy" Jasper explained. "We thought that they had died out" He added.

We surrounded by a total of five werewolves now. I noticed how the the two biggest we standing so close together. The black one was the biggest, but the reddish-brown one wasn't far behind. They both turned around and headed back into the bushes, I felt a faint tremer flow through the air and then two men walked out of the bushes where the wolf had disappeared. I gasped as I saw the familier eyes of my best friend. Jacob Black. I could see his shock and disgust as he looked back, I felt my eyes prick as they wanted to cry. How could my best friend be my sworn enemy?

"What is going on?" Jasper asked, I could feel a wave of calm was through me. Jasper must have been trying to stop this from turning into a bloodshed.

"Your kind has been hunting on out land, took two men from the beach" Jacob replied.

"Well I can assure you it wasn't no one we knew" Jasper growled.

"How do we know that it wasn't? You obviously have created others" The man standing next to Jacob accused, he pointed his finger at me,

"Calm down Sam" Jacob muttered to him.

"I wasn't changed by them. It was by another vampire called Laurent" I said, then I remembered the growls. They must have been what pulled laurent off of me. "You must remember him, dark hair, dark skin" I added, staring furiously at Jacob.

"Bella, I am really sorry that I didn't get there in time" Jacob said "But the thing is, our people are dying and youbloodsuckers are responsible" he added the wolves snarled and growled in agreement. Hatred was was the only emotion showing on his face, but in his eyes I could see the hurt and pain that must be mirrored in mine.

"You can tell by the colour of our eyes, we have not been feeding on humans so just...." I said, I saw Jasper nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"We never said it was you!" Jacob interupted me "It was your red headed friend"

"What red head?" Jasper asked, I was sure that my confusion was mirrored on his face.

"The one that has been around here for the past couple of weeks, we had trouble with her just after SHE got changed" Sam spat at me, I growled. I knew who it was now.

"Victoria" I hissed, Jasper looked at me

"What?" Jacob demanded, looking from me to Jasper.

"Laurent wasn't supposed to kill me he was looking around for Victoria" I explained, not taking my eyes off of Jacob.

"So she is looking for you?" Jacob and Jasper asked in union.

"Most probably so we should really get back to the house and warn the others and..." I replied,

"Work out a plan of action" Jasper finished, I looked at him shocked.

"We'll sort it out" Jacob growled, I turned to face him. How could he help? Vampires were one of the most indestructable creatures I know.

"No, Jacob you'll get hurt, let us deal with this" I said taking a step towards him. He laughed, I stepped back shocked by his repsonse.

"You worry too much Bella, this is what we were built to do" he chuckled. Sam looked at him in fury.

"Come on Bella we got to go" Jasper urged, he must have been sensing Sam's fury.

"Ok" I sighed, I turned away with difficulty. Had i lost my best friend or not? As I ran I heard Sam and Jacob arguing about how everything played out. We ran in silence until we heard footsteps running towards us.

"Who do you think that it?" I asked slowing, Japser slowed with me.

"Alice, of course she would have seen it happen" Jasper replied "And Edward" he added. Two seconds later they appeared through the trees. Alice ran into Jasper's arms and Edward ran to me and pulled me into his.

"Thank god you are ok!" He exclaimed after a few seconds.

"What? I thought Alice would have seen the wolves, they..." I started

"Wolves?" Edward repeated, he turned to Alice "Why couldn't you see them?" He asked her,

"Couldn't see what?" Jasper asked

"Oh I see, it must be some sort of natural defens thing they have" Edward murmured, reading her mind. "What?" He hissed, his head snapping to look at Jasper

"Yeah, Victoria has been back hear, we think she is after Bella" Jasper explained

"Why?" Alice asked, she had been so quiet I had almost forgot that she was here.

"Laurent said that she thought that it was fair, Edward killed James, who was her mate, a mate for a mate" I replied, cringing at the thought that she could still be looking to settle the score.

"Then we'll have to kill her" Edward murmured deep in thought. I shuddered at the thought of him fighting against her. "NO!" he yelled.

"Thats what I said" Jacob agreed, Coming out of the bushes followed closely by Sam and the other wolves.

"Why not, if she's what she wants then use it to our advantage, it's not like she won't be able to protect herself" Sam explained

"Because I am not going to let Bella be in danger" Edward growled wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"But..." Sam argued

"No!" Edward and Jaco cut in

"Fine" Sam snapped, he turned away and stormed into the bushes. I looked at Jacob he was still staring after Sam.

"Go with him" he muttered to the wolves. They all left apart from a chocolate brown one, he whined and nudged Jacob. "Go Quil" He added. Quil left.

"Alice what was that?" Edward asked, looking at Alice. I followed his gaze and saw Alice with her blank look, I looked back at Edward, his face was frozen in horror.

* * *

**Mwahaha, Had to leave it at a cliffy sorry couldn't resist :P**

**Wat do you think review please???? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW i got about twenty reviews in the last 24 hours!!!! I love you all!!!! Mostly they were saying that you hated cliffy's so I'm not going to promise that I won't do it again cos I can't help it I'm mean that way ;) Enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

**APOV**

_They were all standing there, about twenty maybe thirty newborns, their red eyes glinting as they thought of the teritory up ahead if they beat us. In the middle of the croud Victoria scanned our formation for the one thing she wanted. Bella. They advanced adn teh fighting began. I could see teir attacks before they hit but Jasper still tried to keep them off of me. We were outnumbered, four newborns grabbed him I couldn't get to him there was soo many. I turned to defend myself and I heard him screaming as they tore him apart._

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed, whirling round to help him. That was my mistake, a newborn got him arms around me. Then it went black._

"Alice what was that?" Edward repeated. Jasper pulled me into his arms. Tearless sobs erupted from my chest, how could I tell Jasper that he was going to die trying to protect me? And then that i would die trying to help him.

"Alice, don't worry about it we'll deal with it" Edward said, pulling Bella into his arms.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Bella demanded, she looked up at Edward and then looked at me.

**BPOV**

"Victoria has created an army of newborn vampires, she is still trying to get revenge by killing you" Edward explained "Alice is worried about the advantage they have" he added quietly

"So, you're telling me that there are loads of your kind coming for a fight... here?" Jacob asked, I had almost forgotten that he was here.

"Yes" Jasper said, Alice was still sobbing in his arms.

"Well then we'll help" Jacob announced,

"No!" I almost shouted, "No, it's not your fight stay out of it" I added, glaring at him. It was bad enough having Edward fighting but not Jacob.

"Bella, stop worrying" Jacob chuckled "We, wolves were built to destroy vampires" He added, rolling his eyes.

"We need to get organised" Jasper said, still trying to console Alice.

"I'm gonna go warn Amy and Joe, maybe they could help" I told everyone, I turned and kissed Edward, but he pulled away. I looked at him puzzled, his eyes were stern.

"i'm coming with you" He told me quietly, he took my hand.

"No, I have things I need to do and it will be harder with you there" I said, pulling my hand away, he didn't let go "You need to help Jasper plan, I'll be back as soon as I can" I added, he loosened his grip on my hand, but pulled me closer and kissed me, this kiss was more intense then the others. It reminded me of the time when James was hunting me. It scared me. I couldn't speak as I turned an ran. As I ran I thought what Alice could have seen to make her sob like that. I had never seen Alice so depressed, she was always happy and annoying. I could smell Amy and Joe's trail now I follwed it in thinking about what I was going to say. I slowed to a walk when the house came into view, I could hear people talking inside, but no heartbeats. They must have visitors. I knocked on the door, not knowing what to expected. Joe opened the door, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hello" He greeted me opening the door wider to let me through, as I walked through the talking stopped. I followed Joe into the living room and gasped at what I saw. Victoria was sitting down with Amy and a few other men.

"Hello Bella" She greeted me, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth "Immortality suits you" She added, her ruby eyes betrayed her emotions, they showed dissapointment. I nodded acknologing the compliment.

"You already know Bella then?" Joe asked, sitting down. I sat down beside him not taking my eyes off of Victoria, I debated ringing Edward or wait it out and hope Alice sees this happening.

"Yes, we she was human" Victoria explained "She was hanging around with vampires and now it seems they changed her"

"No, Laurent changed me next time you send vampire looking for a human make sure they aint thirsty" I growled, smiling slightly at her expression, she was furious.

"I'll take that into account next time" She snarled, Amy and Joe were clearly confused by our reactions to each other

"So Bella what did you come here for anyway" Amy snapped, clearly she hadn't forgiven me. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I came her to warn you about the werewolves, don't go near the reservation, thats their land and I was also going to warn you about Victoria and her friends but obviously there is no need to now" I snapped back.

"What about Victoria and her friends?" Joe asked, he was alot more polite then Amy.

"She has created an amry of newborns to fight with me and my family, she basically wants me dead to get revenge for her mate that tried to kill me when I was human" I replied "So I've warned you and now I have you go" I added.

"What do you mean you and your family?" Amy demanded, as I got up to leave "Does this mean we aint your family no more, that you have deserted us?"

"No, your are still my family, even thought I thought that you didn't want to speak to me" I replied, i could feel my anger fading "They were my family before I met you and they are still my family same as you" I added. I could see Amy was shocked by my answer

"Why woud i want to speak to you?" She asked, quietly "I mean yes I was... am angry with you for leaving but no matter what you do your still my sister you have been there for me all the time" She added, I couldn't speak, what was there to say. My eyes started prickling, I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I pulled Amy into a hug

"No matter what happens your my sister and I'll never forget that" I whispered, I pulled away "You have to meet Alice, you two are so alike it is unbelievable" I added

"yeah, maybe another time though" Amy agreed, glancing at Victoria.

"I'll talk to you later" I called as I ran out of the door, I couldn't hear Victoria following me. She must be waiting until she had her friends with her. I ran smiling at least I would have my families with me. I heard footsteps running towards me, I stopped and slid down into a crouch and waited, maybe she changed her mind ot was it one her of friends? I saw out of the corner of my eye something emerge from the trees, without thinking I lunged towards the figure, I was close enough to grab it when something slammed into my waist. In a matter of a second I found myself, pinned to the ground with Emmett straddling my waist.

"Emmett get off of me" I growled, then I saw Alice standing shocked near where I had lunged. I gasped, I went to attack Alice?

"How could you go to attack Alice?" Emmett demanded, getting off of me.

"I don't know I didn't think, I just defended myself" I replied rolling to my feet "I am really sorry Alice" I added

"Don't worry about that we need to get back to the house" Alice ordered "Victoria is on her way with her friends" She added. I couldn't move, if Victoria got there before us they would be outnumbered. They all could die. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Calisle. Emmett pulled at my arm, I ran with them in silence.

"We are going to get there in time" Alice announced as we got to the river, she jumped over with me and Emmett a fraction of a second behind her. We raced inside. Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Edward darted to my side and kissed me, again it was to intense and it scared me.

"What is he doing?" Alice murmered, we all looked at her with the same puzzled look except from Edward.

"He has come to help, the wolves are coming" He explained, as he said that there was a faint humming of thudding paws and heartbeats approaching. Along with it the smell.

"Great" Rosalie muttered.

* * *

**So wat do you think? Please review and I'll update as fast as I can :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Great" Rosalie muttered._ We have to put up with the smell_

"Come on we'll need all of the help we can get if we are going to make it through this" Emmett murmured to her_ I wonder if she'll agree to a last minute romp?_ Images flooded his mind. I rolled my eyes and tried to tune him out. Why do I have to put up with them.

"He is right so at least be civil" Carlisle told her, he turned to look at me _Keep an eye on their minds they may turn on us after_ I nodded.

"Can you see when Victoria is going to attack?" Jasper asked Alice, who was sitting on the sofa.

"No the wolves are bloacking my vision" She grumbled, _Maybe my vision went because they arrived. Maybe we don't die._

"Well could you see what time before?" Jasper urged _I hate suprises. _The room was really quiet, everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts.

_Hmm, shall I wear the handcuffs tonight?_

_I wonder if anyone will notice me leave?_

_I hope we can avoid a fight_

_I wonder if it is worth running?_

_Come on come on already_

_Right you lot stay outside and me and Seth will go in if you are all too scared_ I heard a faint shimmer flow through the air followed closely by another.

"She'll be here in an hour tops, but I can't see any new plans that involve us because of the werewolves" Alice anounced,

"Then we'll go and meet them" Emmett said grinning _Lets go shred some normads, _there was a light knock on the door. Nobody moved.

"I'll get it then" Bella sighed, pulled away from me and walked to the door.

"Hey Bells" Jacob greeted her as she opened the door "this is Seth" He added.

"Hey" Bella greeted them back, she wasn't happy that he was involved in this. As they walked back in Jacob had his arm slung over Bella. She pulled away and stood by my side taking my hand. It was times like this I really wished that I could read her mind.

"Right so when is this taking place then?" Jacob asked cheerfully _Lets shred some bloodsuckers, _he was so like Emmett it was almost funny

"Alice thinks that they will be here in about an hour" Carlisle replied "But we are going to and meet them halfway and hopefully keep them away from the town and the reservation"

"Good, I'm liking it" Jacob agreed "I was thinking we could run past them and then ambush them form behind" He added, his grin got wider as he spoke _Hopefully there be loads still left_

"Thats a good plan" Jasper said, _I like this type of suprise_ He got up and started giving out orders

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella will keep to the back, I'm thinking that if Bella is out of sight they'll split giving the wolves a fair share to attack" He explained " The rest of us will go ahead and start fighting" He finished _Yes this will work._

"Come on then" I sighed, I turned Bella around in my arms and leant down so I could kiss her. I didn't mean for it to be soo intense but I couldn't help but think that this could be my last kiss that I'll ever get. I ran out the the door without looking back.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward run out the back door, why are all of his kisses really intense? Does he know something I don't?

"Right we'll go round the back and we'll howl if anything goes wrong" Jacob told us, he was serious now, there was only a faint trace of a smile in his eyes. I watched him run out the back too. Why has both men I love got to fight?

"Come on Bella we need to work out the best place to wait" Esme called, as she ran out the door. I followed, but kept back a little, I had a strange feeling that this was some sort of trap ot ambush. I caught up with them as they stopped just a short way away from where they played baseball.

"Right, Bella your going to be up in that tree" Esme said, pointing to a tall tree nearest to the clearing, I climbed up there with no difficulty "Rosalie, you'll be by the base of that tree, Alice will be up the tree opposite and I'll be underneath. Bella and Alice, don't jump down unless we get into trouble" She finished

"Ok" Alice and I said at the same time. We were silent after that. We heard the yells from just beyond the clearing where the boys must have met the newborns. I looked at the others. Alice was perched oon the branch with her eyes closed, she must have been looking for any attacks coming our way. Esme was crouched ready for an attack, Rosalie mirrored her. I couldn't stay still the waiting was too much for me.

"Incoming" Alice called, I looked toward the clearing, eight newborns ran towards us. As they past the tree Rosalie and Esme jumped at them, I looked at Alice she was looking down at them horrified, she looked up at me with the same expression. I looked back down watching carefully to look for signs that they are in toruble. I couldn't bear to watch anymore and jumped down to help. Alice followed my lead and jumped with me. I grabbed the nearest newborn and started to tear it apart. Metallic screeching echoed around the trees. From the clearing a long, low howl peirces through the screeching.

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to put more detail in, did I put enough in? Please review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has been too long since I last updated but its the summer hols and I have been busy. Like for example getting gaffer taped to a computer chair and left for two whole hours watching kiddie's tv. Yep my friends LURRVV me ;) Anyways on with the story!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My stomach dropped as the howl pierced me. The newborn took advantage of my distraction and bit me, I ripped it's head off and dropped it not thinking about what the others were doing I ran to the clearing. I couldn't help but think that it might be Jacob. I didn't sense anyone coming after me but I couldn't bear to look back. As I ran the howl got louder, I burst through the trees and stopped out of shock. All around me there were white pieces of flesh scattered around me. My eyes found Edward, he was fighting off three newborns at once. I was about to help him when another loud howl ripped through the air. I scanned for the source of the howl, hoping and praying that it would be any other coloured wolf just not a reddish brown. I found Jacob, he was trapped in the arms of a newborn and was fighting to keep away from it's teeth. I rushed forward and sunk my teeth into the newborn's shoulder and ripped it off. Jacob fell to the ground howling. I finished ripping the newborn to pieces and scooped Jacob into my arms and ran. I kept him at arm's length because he smelled horrible. I didn't stop running until I could just barely hear the fighting in the clearing. Jacob's eyes started to droop and close.

"Come on Jake, stay with me!" I pleaded as I set him down. He phased back into his human form, I untied his cut off jeans and laid them over him so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Bella..." He whimpered, his eyes closing again.

"No Jake wake up!" I told him, shaking him. His eyes opened again.

"Bella, you know that i always loved you don't you" He whispered

"Yes, I know but you don't need to tell me now, you'll be ok" I told him, my eyes were prickling again.

"You always sucked at lying" He chuckled weakly.

"I wasn't lying" I muttered, his eyes closed again "Jake wake up!" His eyes didn't open. I shook him, my eyes tried to cry tears that would never come. I could hear his heartbeat getting slower and slower. I couldn't just sit here and let this happen. "I love you too Jake" I whispered as I got up. I ran as fast as I could back to the clearing, I was on high alert as I got closer. There was a cloud of purple smoke billowing towards the sky now. As I entered the clearing I was immediately surrounded by my family.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asked

"Are you ok?" Esme echoed

"I'm fine, I've got a little bite and that's all" I replied to all of them. I realised that Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper wasn't here "Where's Edward?" I asked

"He went with Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper to search the woods with the wolves for any other newborns and Victoria" Alice explained.

"Carlisle you need to come with me to help Jacob" I blurted out, I had almost forgotten.

"Where is he?" He asked, darting to my side

"Follow me he isn't far" I replied running back to where I left Jacob, it was easy to retrace my steps. As I reached Jacob he stirred. Carlisle was at his side seconds later checking his pulse.

"We need to get him back to La Plush," he explained "I think most of his bones are broken and he has got a few deep cuts but he is healing so I need to get him comfortable before his bones set wrong."

"Ok, lets go then" I said, scooping Jacob up in my arms. I ran with Carlisle just behind me. It was the longest run of my life, I stopped at the invisible line that separated our lands. The wolves' smell was strong here.

"What should I do?" I asked Carlisle

"I don't know, we don't have permission" He replied, Jacob stirred in my arms again

"I give you permission" he muttered.

"Come on" Carlisle urged, gently nudging me forward. I ran forward and found the familiar road that lead to the Black's residence. I opened the door and walked inside. There was no one inside. I guess with Billy dead Jacob got the house and everything. I remembered which room was Jake's from the dim human memories. Carlisle opened the door and pulled back Jake's covers on his bed. I laid him down gently. He was still unconscious, Carlisle was already working on him again. I looked around, not much had changed apart from there was a bigger bed. I pang of guilt hit me when I saw a picture of us. It was outside my house, a few days before I got turned.

"I can't stay here" I muttered turning to leave

"Bella, I need my bag could you get someone to bring it here?" Carlisle asked, He was checking Jake's pulse again.

"Yeah" I replied. I left the room and walked straight out of the house and ran. I followed my trail back to the clearing. No one was there. I ran to the house. I could hear everyone talking inside I walked in and froze. Amy was sitting on the sofa, Esme was sitting next to her with a comforting arm around her.

"Alice can you take Carlisle his bag" I asked not taking my eyes off of Amy, she looked really upset.

"Sure" She replied. I heard a swish of fabric and i saw her head upstairs out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked Amy.

"I'm so sorry I should have come earlier but I was too upset" Amy explained "Joe tried to stop Victoria from coming after you, he fought with her and I couldn't stop them, her friends were blocking my way, she... she killed him" her voice broke and she started dry sobbing into Esme's shoulder.

"What?" I said shocked. I couldn't believe it. Joe had been the one who was peaceful one who stopped all the fighting. Arms were now wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you earlier" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Where is Victoria" I growled, I was angry now.

"We lost her trail but I think she'll be back" Edward replied

"Good, I'll be waiting" I muttered. She could hunt me down all she wanted. She could hurt me all she wanted but hurting my friends and family was crossing the line. Now this was war.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review :):)**


	12. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry guys but I'm not gonna be updating alot as I am about to start college and I'm going on holiday soon. I will try to update as much as possible but with college it will be hard because they will be alot of coursework to keep up with :(** **I will write down ideas on paper so I hopefully will be able to update a few chapters at a time but I won't promise anything.**

**From **

**Meghan xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry for not updating for a while but I've had a lot going on and I haven't been able to get on the computer. Well better late then never so on with the story :) **

* * *

**EPOV**

_Come on score already!_

_Come on finish already!_

_I wonder what time Carlisle will be home tonight?_

_If A equals 2B and C equals 3A then A must equal 6 and B must equal 8_

_He is gonna kill me for this_

Great Bella is pestering Jasper for attack ideas. Again. She has been so obsessed with getting revenge for Joe's death I hardly recognise her anymore . It had been nearly a year now and she is constantly asking Alice for glimpses into Victoria's future and if she has any intentions to return to the Forks. I have tried to keep her occupied but it is useless she just has revenge on her mind and with Amy moving away to find her old friends and to get away from here and the memories of Joe Bella feels as if she needs to get even more revenge for breaking up her old family. I got up reluctantly and ran to the kitchen door to listen in.

"Come on Jasper!" Bella urged "We need to have a fool proof plan that allows no escape for her I want her to pay for what she has done"

"I know you do Bella but she is too slippery" Jasper explained, he sounded bored, _A little help Edward? _"We have been over every strategy we can think of but it just ain't enough Edward might be able to help"

"No he won't help me" Bella snapped "He wants me to forget what she did and move on"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Jasper muttered, _Ok she is getting really mad at me and she hasn't hunted yet please intervene! _I sighed and pushed the door open.

"You coming hunting?" I asked, smirking at the scene. Bella was pacing back and forth glowering at Jasper and Jasper looked like he was actually scared of her.

"Yeah might as well I have nothing to do here" She replied stomping out of the door.

"She is getting worse" Jasper whispered, _I think that she might get herself killed if we don't do something_

"I know I just can't get her too see that it is pointless" I sighed why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Well we need to figure something out because Alice saw a glimpse of a plan to return" Jasper said really quietly.

"oh great" I muttered I ran after Bella hoping that she hadn't heard that. I followed her scent to across the river. She was walking back.

"What took you so long?" she asked holding out her hand for me.

"I was talking to Jasper" I replied taking her hand.

"Oh, did he tell you what we were talking about or was you ear wigging again?" She demanded as we starting running

"Bit of both" I grinned "Look you need to stop with the whole revenge thing" I told her

"No She WILL pay for killing Joe I won't let her get away with it" She said.

"I know that you are still angry" I said pulling her stop "But you need to give it a rest i doubt she'll be back anytime soon so just leave it and then when you next see her you'll get your revenge" I added

"Fine" She sighed. I knew that she wasn't really going to give up. She tried walking off but I pulled her back

"One more thing, promise me you'll stop bugging Alice and Jasper" I told her

"Fine" she growled pulling her hand out of mine and she stalked off. Great she is angry with me.

"I'm sorry about Joe, I really am but you can't spend all of your time plotting your revenge it isn't good for you and it's annoying everyone" I told her as I caught up with her.

"So what? Do i just forget that she killed Joe and move on? Why should she get away with it?" She demanded, standing still

"No, I would never tell you to do that I am just saying don't let it consume your life, her time will come and I know that you will be ready and I'll be there standing beside you all the way" I explained, I waited for her to reply but she just stood there with her eyes closed. She was listening for something to hunt. "Great your not even listening to me" I muttered, she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"I was multi- tasking" She murmured rolling her eyes "and I promise to try not to let my revenge consume my life" She added.

"Come on lets hunt" I said holding out my hand grinning.

***

**_APOV_**

_Everyone was fighting, some losing, some winning. In the chaos it was hard to tell who was winning who was losing. In the distance a howl peirced the air, running towards the source I found Edward heaped on the floor by a fire, a sandy wolf was tearing apart a body throwing peices into the fire. Hearing my approach Edward looks up and Jacob growls. I look into the fire and see Bella's head burning, the look of pure pain and terror etched on her face._

_"Look what you've done!" He screeched. launching himself at me._

"Alice" Jasper shook me back to the present, he must have felt my shock and hurt "What did you see?" he demanded, wrapping his arms around me.

"I...I...I.. I kill Bella" I stuttered, I looked up to see his reaction. His eyes were closed.

"What do you mean?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Well I saw a battle going on and then I heard a howl and ran towards it. I found Edward laying on the floor by a fire with a wolf ripping someone apart" I explained "I looked into the fire and Bella's head was in there, then Edward yelled at me saying that i done it as he attacked me" I said, sobbing tearless into his chest. How could I cause Bella's death? Was it me telling her what I saw or me not telling her?

"We need to speak to Carlisle now" Jasper said, pulling me to my feet and leading me towards Carlisle's study.

"I can't explain it again I'm sorry" I murmured,

"Ok, I'll explain it wait here" He told me kissing my head, he knocked on Carlisle's door and walked in. I slid down the wall and put my head in between my legs and searched for the source of the vision. "Of course" I muttered

* * *

**I'm not gonna promise any updates but hopefully I should be able to udpate more regulary :):) please update and tell me wat you think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing :) I've had a few complaining about the Miley Cyrus song at the begging, so there are two reasons that i put that in. 1) I was listening to that song at the time of writing and 2) I thought that it would be good as the lyrics say 'can't wait to see you again' however at the time Edward was the last person she wanted to see. So anyway hopefully now you understand so on with the story :)**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Victoria is the cause of the vision. She is coming back" Alice announced.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked

"Two days max, she's on her way now" Alice replied, the room fell silent, it wasn't much time to prepare.

"What are we going to do? We don't know if Alice telling Bella about the vision is the cause of her death or if it is Alice not telling her" I asked Carlisle, breaking the silence I could feel Carlisle's worry. We were sitting in his study with Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Bella were still out hunting.

"I think it would be best to tell Edward and let him decide what to do" He replied

"I think that Bella has the right to know" Esme protested "She is still grieving and can't move on till Victoria is dead"

"I know, her grief is too painful for me to be around sometimes but we can't let it get in the way of her safety" I explained "The amount of anger that she feels when we tell her to drop it is dangerous, if she found out that Victoria was back and we didn't tell her I think that she would go out to find her in a rage that would only result in her death" The room exploded with different types of emotions. Alice's guilt for something that hasn't and might not happen, Rosalie's annoyance that Bella has put our family in danger, Emmett's excitement of a fight, Esme's worry for her family and Carlisle's worry about the danger of the surrounding humans and his family.

"Could you see if there was anyone other then the wolves helping us?" Esme asked

"Yes, I think I saw Amy but I can't be sure" Alice replied, frowning "but that doesn't help with our decision on what to do with Bella"

"Let's vote then only way I can see this working" Emmett suggested, looking around.

"Yes that sounds fair it effects everyone" Carlisle agreed "all in favour of telling Bella"he, Esme and Emmett raised their hands.

"All those in favour of not telling Bella" I called, I raised my hand along with Rosalie.

"I won't vote because either way it will happen" Alice said standing up "I've looked at both possibilities and they both end up with the same results so I will not have any part of it" she added as she left the room

"She's feeling guilty about Bella's death, she can't see a way around it and thinks that it is her fault" I explained.

"She can't help having these visions, and we have proved that we can change them with her help" Rosalie pointed out

"Yes, but she have been looking through every situation she can think of, not telling Bella, telling Bella, telling Bella and making sure that she isn't involved in the fight, taking Bella out of the country for a while" I told them "She still hasn't found how to keep her alive"

"Maybe there is a way of keeping Bella alive" Emmet mused

"How?" I asked, he was really proud of himself for thinking of this solution

"Well Alice said that the wolves were our only help" He explained "So if we had more help maybe then we could protect Bella from Victoria" he finished grinning

"I'll go call Tanya and see if they'll help" Carlisle said, heading out of the room.

"I'll call Edward and tell him to come home" Emmett grinned, he was really excited about a fight.

"I'm gonna go find Alice and tell her about the new plan" I said walking towards the door.

"Let her know that no matter what happens we won't blame her" Esme called after me.

***

**EPOV**

_I'll wear the handcuffs tonight I think_

_I wonder if my hair would've looked better brown_

_I need to get someone to re tune the piano soon_

_There are a few shifts at work that I need to sort out a cover for_

_What am I going to do with her?_

_What am I going to do?_

"What's going on?" Bella asked, as we took our seats around the dining room table, I sat down slowly, everyone minds had been filled with random things which meant that they were keeping something from me

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to tell you and all I ask is that you stay calm and let me finish" Carlisle paused _I'm sorry but it's the only way to keep her safe_ "Alice had a vision of Victoria returning with a group of vampires and..."

"Yes finally, when is she coming, where will she be?" Bella interrupted

"Bella, let them finish" I murmured in her ear.

"In the vision Alice saw you dead, we don't know how it happened all we know is that Edward and Seth got there too late and Victoria had already thrown you into the fire" Carlisle finished _I'm so sorry_

"What!" I exclaimed Alice replayed the vision in her head. "I attack Alice?" I muttered, shocked

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, in a small voice, I wished that i could read her mind, see how she was reacting to this.

"In Alice's vision I blame her for your death and attack her" I replied

"We won't let this happen, We've added Tanya and her family into the equation so that there are more of us there to fight" Jasper told us, _She's reacting badly to this_

"I can't see exactly what will happen now because Victoria doesn't know and she might decide to run" Alice explained "but I'm checking constantly to see if anything changes"

"Right now what is the outcome?" Bella asked her

"At the moment you still die" Alice replied, _I will never forgive myself if this is the cause of her death_

"Alice no matter what happens as long as you tell us everything you see there is no blame to be placed other then on Victoria" I comforted her

"That's not what my visions are telling me" Alice retorted.

"So what is the plan of action then?" I asked looking around

"We haven't got that far yet but we need to start planning now, Alice said that we have two days tops" Emmett explained "I think that we should ambush them in the clearing, maybe split down the middle and have a second group wait until a few minutes into the fight then come an join the fight taking them by surprise" _As long as I'm in the first group and get to kick some butt i'm happy_

"That's a good idea, Tanya and her family will be arriving in the morning so we'll hunt regularly until Alice gets the time exactly right" Carlisle agreed _We need to make sure that Bella is in the safest position and where that is is up to you _

"How about we do that we'll be in the first group as well as some of the wolves because that would be what she is expecting, Tanya's family and the remaining wolves can wait in the woods as the second group" I said, I knew that Bella would stay away from the fight.

"Right so now that we have that sorted I need to get to work" Carlisle said walking out of the room.

"I need to think about things" Bella muttered darting upstairs. I looked at Jasper

"She wants to fight Victoria but she knows that if she did die you would soon follow and cause more pain for our family" Jasper explained,

"I just don't know what to do with her, if I make her stay she'll find a way to be there but I can't risk losing her" I moaned, covering my eyes as I propped them on my hands.

"All I can say is if things go as we plan Bella might not need to fight Victoria" Jasper told me

"What do you mean" I asked looking up

"Well we didn't want to tell Bella but I know that Amy wants a shot at Victoria and so Emmett so if we keep Bella busy until one of them get a chance to kill her then problem solved" Jasper replied lowering his voice "The only problem is keeping Bella out of sight from Victoria and visa versa"

"Yeah that is a big problem" I agreed I could see both the advantages and the disadvantages to this plan. The main disadvantage being Bella's reaction when she finds out that someone else killed Victoria.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm gonna make the next chapter in Bella's POV I've already got some great idea's brewing :D please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen next :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**So here's the next chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Victoria was finally back, the worst part was that there was a chance of me dying whilst getting my revenge. I didn't care if I died as long as she was killed aswell, but I did care about what it would do to Edward. I knew that if i died her would find a way to follow soon afterwards, which would then tear our family apart.

"Please tell me what you're thinking?" Edward begged, he was laying next to me as we had been all night.

"I'm just thinking about the best way to kill Victoria" I admitted, I closed my eyes waiting for the lecture, but nothing came.

"What are your plans so far?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'm thinking to try and get a sneak attack from behind and just rip her head off" I replied, opening my eyes.

"That sounds like a good plan" He commented, pulling me into a hug

"What no lecture on how I shouldn't fight her in case Alice's vision comes true?" I asked, pulling back to see his face, it was serene.

"Well we now have something that is not in Alice's vision and plus I won't let you out of my sight so if things do take a wrong turn I will be there to help" He explained

"So basically if Victoria gets the upper hand you will kill her" I said

"Yes, if it means saving your life" I told me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"NO!" I shouted "She is mine to kill no one else's"

"Bella I won't let you die because of this revenge" He argued back

"So it's alright for you to think of dying because you thought that there was a chance that I would be dead but I can't think about getting revenge because there is a chance that I will die?" I demanded, standing up.

"That's a different matter" He muttered

"No it's not Joe was part of my family and she killed him" I told him "If you or anyone else kills her I will never forgive them" I added storming out of the room. I didn't want to argue with him but he knows how much I want to kill her. I ran out of the house and jumped over the river and just kept running, I know where I was going but I didn't care, running helped me sort through all of my feelings and thoughts. I came across the boundary line and followed it for a while until a russet wolf blocked my way.

"Hey Jake" I said stopping, he turned around and headed into the bushes then I heard him phase

"Hey Bella, what you doing here?" He asked, walking back out

"Just needed to clear my head" I replied, I couldn't help but notice how much Jacob had grown over the years.

"Take it as they told you about Victoria then?" He guessed, sitting on a tree that had fallen over

"Yeah and Edward said that he would kill her if I get into trouble whilst fighting her" I explained sitting next to him, the smell of him didn't bother me much anymore.

"I can see why though, you've said it yourself he won't live without you so he's gonna try and keep you alive" Jacob defended him,

"You're defending him?" I asked shocked, Edward was never Jacob's favourite person in the world.

"I can see where he was coming from, I would do the same for you" He replied, taking my hand "Although we can't be together I will always be here for you"

"Thanks, you'll always be my best friend" I told him leaning my head on his shoulder, looking back I always think about that night in my kitchen all them years ago, what would of happened if I hadn't of gone with Alice? What if I had chosen to stay with Jacob, would my life have been happier? Would I have had children and grow old?

"So, are you going anywhere in particular or were you just running?" Jacob asked, conversationally

"No just running" I replied, looking down at our hands I liked that even though we were supposed to be enemies me and Jacob could still be friends.

"Well do you want to carry on running or sit here with me?" he asked

"I'd like to sit here with you" I replied grinning

"Oh so, you prefer my company then" He teased, sqeezing my hand.

"well, it would be alot better if you didn't smell so bad" I said, covering my nose with my hand

"Oh, well you don't smell to good yourself" He laughed

**VPOV**

******(Somewhere in Canada)**

I could feel my need to kill her but I was fighting with my instinct to survive, I knew that by going back I had a chance of dying, even with my army. The Cullen's were just to strong and well connected. Yet I kept running, leading my army to their deaths. They were older, more trained then my last army, I still didn't think that we had a chance of winning. I didn't care as long as Bella died I would die happy.

* * *

**So wat do you think? I put in Victoria's POV to get a little look inside of her. If you don't like it I'll stop but I thought I'd have a go :) Please review :)**


	16. Authors note these suck i kno

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this is taking so long but I've had a few problems at college and at home so I really don't have time to write that much so I'm writing little bits when I can but I won't be able to update for a while sorry :( I'll try my hardest to update soon tho :)**

**Meghan xxxx**


	17. Chapter 15

**Heyy sorry about the wait :/ but anyways the next chapter is here so enjoy :)**

* * *

**APOV**

I hated this. I hated every part of it. Why did I have to be given this gift? Why did it have to be blocked by stupid wolves? I kept searching the future but I was only getting glimpses like it was going to rain tomorrow and we're going to have a power cut later tonight.

"Stop trying to search the future" Jasper moaned, he could probably sense my frustration.

"Sorry, it's just weird not knowing what is going to happen. I don't like it I have to worry now" I muttered, curling up to his chest. I wanted to cry but that I was sure would never happen.

"Come on babe, don't worry about it, Bella isn't going to die. No one is" Jasper soothed, he sent a wave of calm through me.

"Thanks" I whispered,

_Fire's were burning all around us, I looked into the fire to see Victoria's head burning amongst the flames_

_"No!" A voice cried, from behind me I turned around to see Esme and Rosalie holding each other for support. I ran to them looking for what had caused their pain. I looked into their fire to see Emmett still writhing in pain, with Carlisle trying to save him but was burning with him._

"NO!" I screamed "Not again" I cried, I clutched at Jasper for support. Why does this keep happening? Am I destined to watch my family die over and over.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"No matter what we do someone is going to die" I whimpered. I hated my gift. I hated that I had to be given the responsibility of telling my family that they could die. Why couldn't I stop the visions?

"No. There must be a way around it" Jasper told me, determination rang through his voice. He held me closer, sending waves of calm and love over me. They wasn't helping, nothing could stop the pain I'm in right now.

"I don't want this gift Jazz, I really don't" I cried.

"You don't mean that Al, you're just upset. You love your gift" He soothed, rocking us back and forth.

"Yes, I do all it seems to do is bring bad news" I told him, I got out of his arms and ran. I didn't know where I was going to go but I kept running. Away from home, away from the deaths. Away from everything.

* * *

**Short chapter but I've got some great ideas :D Please review :):) **


	18. I suck yes sorry

Oki guys I know it's been ages since I last updated and I suck for that I know, I could tell you all the reasons for that but I'm sure you really don't wanna know... So I'm now just curious as to how many followers I have and who actually wants to know what happens next in each fanfic? Just review and tell me because the fanfics that don't get enough followers will be ditched as they aren't popular. I won't promise that I'll update regularly because it would be false hope but I'll update as often as I can :) I'll leave it a few weeks before deleting the fanfics to allow people time to review and in the mean time I'll write a few chapters for each one to be prepared :) xx


End file.
